Musical disaster sharpay gets her own back
by Ashleytisdale1hsmfan
Summary: Sharpay is out for revenge against gabriella when she tries to get back into the musical.Gabby is cheating on troy and ryan isnt bothered about the musical until sharpay gets back in.A musical disaster happens. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

Sharpay opened her eyes to another monday morning,The monday after the cast for the winter musical at school had been chosen."gabriella" she muttered to herself as she rolled her eyes and walked across to her bathroom.She looked at the clock 5.30am it displayed she had got up so early to make herself look especially beautiful today, after all in her eyes she was the most dazzling person in school. she felt she would take her anger out on her peers by making the other girls jealous and making all the boys want her.She listened to her music as she got ready but then decided she would start singing because she classed herself as better than those music artists.

She started humming to what ive been looking for and remembering all the effort she put into auditioning for the musical made her hate gabriella even more.She frowned as she splashed water into her face because she was extremly tired.She walked downstairs and grabbed a cereal bar to have for breakfast,she quickly ate it and ran back upstairs trying to decide which outfit would give off the impression of Yes i am better than you and no you wont ever be as good as me she smiled to herself after thinking this and started thinking about what she would do for revenge on sweet little gabby.she also hated gabriella for stealing Troy because sharpay had always found him quite cute.

It was now 7.00am and Sharpay had straightened her hair,placed on extra amounts of make up and was wearing her trademark love heart necklace.She had just finished putting on a pink jacket with dark studs,a white sequin vest and pink skirt.She walked out of her bedroom and down the hallway her heels clicking against the laminated flooring.She turned around and stared at herself in the hallway mirror posing for a few seconds and messing with her hair.She then stood in front of Ryans door and knocked harshly."Ryan you ready we need to get to school"she shouted.There was no answer and just as she was about to push down the door handle he opened it making her stumble through the doorway nearly falling over.

Ryan and sharpay were on their way out of the house and sharpay was still throwing constant insults at ryan because he nearly made her fall over."you nearly made me break my heel on my expensive shoes you idiot,and why did you ignore me theres a thing called manners ya know"she shouted at him walking to the bus stop.He decided to tune her out and just carry on walking as he was used to these insults by now,he just rolled his eyes, tilted the peak on his hat and carried on walking normally.

They got on the bus and sat in their regular seats at the back placing their backpacks on the seats beside them avoiding anyone else wanting to sit there."Ryan"sharpay said quietly as she turned her head to make sure no one was listening."yeah" he answered smoothly copying her."oh stop it"she said hitting him."we need to get our places back in the musical,or at least i do anyway,we need to get Troy and gabriella out of the musical so we can get back in,Weve been in 17 school productions Ryan... 17!"she repeated angrily."and im not planning on losing my record now".Ryan gave a confused look "but you wished gabriella good luck and i thought everything was cool"he replied.She tutted and whispered loudly "you think i meant that,Ryan,Ryan,Ryan im your sister you should know what im like by now...im Sharpay evans im not nice! now listen up because we need to think of a plan".

"im in" he replied with a smirk on his face "you know ive said this before but i really am proud to call you my sister"he said with a big smile."and il give you the same answer"she paused for a while "i know" she said standing up ready to get off the bus as it was nearly at school."remember we have until friday to get back in the musical because it starts saturday...get planning!".


	2. Chapter 2

sooooooo lol please review i wanna see what you think of the first 2 chapters,ill upload more if the reviews are good

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sharpay and ryan stepped off the bus,Sharpay looked around and saw the same old boring faces.Then over by one of the trees she saw Gabriella and Troy sharing a kiss."ill see you later ryan i have some important business to attend to"she said with one eyebrow raised."yeah ok see you later"he replied but she had already started to walk away.He shook his head and started to walk in the other direction.He pulled his backpack up onto his shoulder and walked past the scholastic decathalon team.Taylor looked up at him when he walked past and smiled flirtatiously.

Meanwhile sharpay had already thought of something to distract Troy from gabriella.She started walking past where they were standing and pretended to fall over making it look like shed hurt herself and all of her make up and accessories came flying out of her purse."ouch!"she cried fakely"Ryan turned his head as he heard his sisters voice but she looked at him and winked without anyone else seeing.He then stopped worrying and smiled as he continued walking to meet with the rest of the drama club.

"Sharpay" Troy yelled letting go of gabriellas hand to run over to her."are you okay?"he asked picking up her stuff and placing it back into her purse."yeah i think so,i am now" she said lovingly smiling at him.He kneeled beside her and moved a strand of her hair from her face."well im glad your ok"he said as he winked.They then glared into each others eyes and sharpay realised what amazing blue eyes he had.He then snapped out of the moment and realised he was still with gabriella he couldnt be staring at another girl like that.Especially the ice princess.He stood up and held out his hand to help sharpay up,She grabbed it and purposly pulled herself close to his body.He looked over at gabriella and quickly moved away."erm i have to go im glad your ok,bye"he said quickly rushing off.

Sharpay gave a deadly look across to the couple and flicked her hair as she stormed off."what was that!"Gabriella shouted at troy not even giving him a chance to make it back to where he was originally standing."what" he replied sweetly."you and sharpay,the touching and the hands"she shouted getting louder."i was just being nice and friendly it wasnt anything like that do you think id do that to you gabby"He said with a doubting look on his face."dont call me that! you know troy i dont wanna talk to you at the moment just leave me alone"she said running over to Taylor."but..." just before he was about to shout her the bell rang for homeroom."oh great"he said sighing.

He got to homeroom to find gabriella at the back of class with her head in her hands.Sharpay arrived and sat in front of ryan smiling when she saw gabriella.Troy was just about to go and talk to her when miss darbus arrived."Mr bolton take a seat im not going to treat you differently because of the musical you know!"she said with a raised voice making him jump.He sat down and let out a huge sigh.After 15 minutes of miss darbus droning on about cell phones,drama and shakespeare the bell rang and everyone ran out to escape the horrid teacher.

Taylor and gabriella stood outside and after gabriella had explained to her the whole troy situation she replied "told you about long haired basketball man your too good for him".Ryan walked past and taylor started to blush. "dont you think hes cute" she said."who ryan evans?"gabriella replied."yeah look at him"taylor pointed at ryan who was taking a drink from the fountain.He was wearing his white and brown leather hat,a white jacket and black jeans."hes ok i guess what happened to you and chad didnt you have a date?"gabriella asked."oh yeah but hes just as cocky as i thought he was going to be... i like ryan now."


	3. Chapter 3

please review its my firstfanfic :( lol

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the first lesson Sharpay and Ryan walked out together "Ryan" kelsey shouted waving her arm around."ill be with you in a sec"he answered."ok ryan i think that everything is going to plan because gabriella is mad at troy"she said excited clapping her hands.He gave a nervous side smile and quickly walked over to kelsey.Sharpay walked over to her locker to find Troy leaning against it with one foot resting on the lockers behind him."hi Troy"she said smiling sweetly.

"dont hi me"troy snapped."Its all because of you isnt it Sharpay! ya know i thought you'd changed but i was wrong your still the same old ice princess"He shouted."what?"sharpay said confused."its your fault gabbys mad at me and she wont let me explain and tell her that its your fault because she hates my guts, all i have to say is thanks a lot!"He turned around and started to walk away frowning.Sharpay put her hand on his shoulder to turn him around and snarled "who told you"Her eyes near enough closed."your idiot of a brother, now leave me alone you cold hearted drama queen!"Sharpay was too mad at ryan to care about what troy had just said to her.

Sharpay was just about to storm over to ryan and go mad at him but the bell went for 2nd period."grrrrrrrrrrr" she said to herself as she wasnt in ryans next class.All sharpay could think about in class was how ryan had betrayed her she was bashing her pencil against her notebook and not even listening to the teacher while troy was giving her dirty looks.Meanwhile in ryans class Taylor was constantly staring at ryan although he was clueless and gabriella stared at her notebook scribbling out all of the i love troy notes she had written on it.

The bell rang for lunch and Ryan made his way out of class only to bump into Sharpay."What the hell are you playing at ryan!your my brother and you betray me like this?what is going on!"She shouted at the top of her voice.no one even bothered to turn around as they were used to sharpays constant shouting but taylor watched from afar."i felt bad for gabriella i thought that troy should know"he replied getting nervous.Sharpay laughed "you thought he should know and what about the musical ryan huh what are we gonna do now!"she yelled."17 school productions and you felt bad for gabriella!"."i dont care about the musical sharpay we didnt get the part this time, so what theres always next year"he said keeping calm."next year ryan yeah theres next year but you wont be auditioning with me because were through now ok! no more auditions together i dont even want to speak to you any more so dont even try at home either!"she shouted trying to keep her cool as she walked away heavily.

"Sharpay"Ryan shouted.He tutted and gave a sad expression looking down at the ground.Taylor ran over "are you ok ryan?"she asked sweetly."no im not sharpay hates me,my own sister hates me i didnt mean to dissapoint her"He said sadly."aww dont worry about it forget her ryan she bosses you around all the time you need to break free"taylor smiled.Ryan looked up and thought about how sweet taylor was being."yeah your right she is bossy and mean and i need to get out of it all thanks for your advice" he smiled as he gave her a firm hug.Her heart stopped and she felt so good about herself."you wanna go out sometime"Ryan winked at her."y-y-yeah id l-love that"she stuttered almost fainting.

They arranged to meet at 7.00pm that night and both walked off after ryan gave taylor his number.She held onto it like it was the most precious thing in the world and to her it was.Lunch was strange for ryan as he sat with the drama club without sharpay moaning about gabriella and troy he kinda missed it.Sharpay sat by herself until zeke approached her "dont even think about it"she said without looking up.He walked away dissapointed.Taylor looked up at ryan and smiled thinking about what shed do later.Troy looked around the cafeteria for gabriella but she was no where to be seen.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day came and sharpay woke up again thinking about the lousy day she had yesterday."aaaaah tuesday"she said dissapointed.She did the same routine and got dressed this time wearing tight 3 quarter jeans,a purple t-shirt and she had her hair naturally wavy.She walked down the hallway and stared into the mirror again this time to put her gold hoop earrings in,she then smiled and thought about how beaatiful she looked.She continued to walk and strode past ryans room without even thinking.

She got on the bus to find ryan already sitting at the back tapping the seat indicating sharpay to sit there.She shook her head vigorously and then stuck her tongue out sitting at the front to be as far away from him as possible.He sighed and said to himself "i tried".The bus stopped outside east high and ryan zipped up his black sports jacket and placed his denim hat on as he stepped off the bus.Taylor greeted him and they started holding hands and leaning against each other.

Sharpays jaw dropped but she quickly put her face back to normal the things you miss when you fall out with someone huh?she thought to herself.She made her way over to a bench and sat down trying to spot troy.Troy was at the opposite side of east high talking to chad "you know dude im gonna have a hard week i mean the basketball game,the musical and gabby hates my guts--"he was about to continue when chad butted in "she does,why,i havent heard anything,maybe she doesnt hate you,who would,i have to go,bye"he stuttered nervously as he ran away."wow that was weird" troy said as he continued walking.

Ryan gave taylor a kiss on the lips and as they parted taylor gave a smile as though to say YAY."ill see you later taylor i have to go ok"ryan smiled."yeah i should too theres gabby i need to see if shes ok"taylor replied politely.Taylor ran over to gabriella "your with ryan!"gabriella said shocked."yeah isnt it great"taylor replied excitedly."yeah good for you"gabriella smiled.They gave a friendly hug and then the bell went.They linked arms and headed off to homeroom.

Troy,gabriella,ryan,sharpay,chad and taylor were all quiet in homeroom so it made a diference to the noise level."mr bolton,mr danforth weres the basketballs its awfully quiet in here i could get used to this"miss darbus smiled as she handed out flyers for the musical to the class.Sharpay looked at it and frowned as she ripped it up and shoved it in the bin.Ryan sighed and placed it in his pocket,Taylor looked over at ryan and gave him a reassuring smile which made him feel happy.

Lunchtime soon came and both gabriella and chad werent in the cafeteria.No one else had thought this was weird just sharpay who thought something was going on.She decided to put down her lunch and investigate.She walked round the school passing a few people that she exchanged dirty looks with.She passed homeroom and heard laughing it sounded like gabriella.Sharpay peered round the corner and saw chad hugging gabriella whats thisshe thought.Then she saw something horrible.Her jaw dropped and she whispered"oh my god but she hasnt even split up with troy yet"She ran back to the cafeteria to find him but he wasnt there then the bell rang "NO"she shouted.

The end of the day came and sharpay ran around like crazy trying to find troy but he was no where to be seen.Gabriella passed sharpay and she looked up "are you still with troy?"sharpay asked smiling fakely."yes whats it gotta do with you!"gabriella snarled."we just arent speaking at the moment thats all"Sharpay gave her an evil look and got on the bus while gabriella got into her car.


	5. Chapter 5

Sharpay rushed to school that morning getting the bus earlier to try and find troy.Ryan was still getting dressed when she ran out of the house and he just shrugged his shoulders and placed his cap on.When ryan arrived at school he met up with taylor and gave her a kiss ,he saw sharpay sitting down, she was still waiting for troy.Ryan and taylor sat on their own bench and started talking about chad and gabriella.They had been suspicious too.

Sharpay sighed and looked at the clock on the front of east high,her foot was jiggling about as though she was nervous.The bell then rang and she tutted she decided shed tell troy in homeroom instead.she sat down and was deep in thought its wednesday and im still not any closer to getting in the musical!then troy walked in followed by chad.She looked at chad and pouted her lips frowning.He didnt take any notice and just sat down.

Miss darbus started talking and sharpay whispered loudly "troy!"he didnt turn round "TROY" she said louder he turned around and shouted "WHAT!" before realising who it was that was shouting him. he turned round and ignored sharpay to find miss darbus had stopped talking and was passing evil stares between sharpay and troy "Miss evans,mr bolton! detention 15 minutes tonight! i have a strict policy about talking over teachers"she shouted."but miss darbus i wasnt--"troy tried to explain."an extra 15 minutes bolton?"she asked."no mam"he replied."then be quiet!"she snapped.

The gang continued with their lessons until lunch came once again.Sharpay looked around the cafeteria to see troy just about to walk out and once again no gabriella or chad.She ran after troy.Meanwhile ryan and taylor sat togther laughing about the time they all got detention before for cell phones and sarcasm.Sharpay caught up with troy."TROY"she shouted"you have to listen to me"he turned around."youve got 5 seconds drama queen"he replied not looking impressed."its gabriella and chad they were hugging and--"she was interupted."yeah theyre friends get over it"he was about to walk away"NO"she shouted panting because she had to run to catch up with him."they kissed".

He just looked at her and was about to walk away when he decided to retaliate."you know what sharpay you should get over yourself because you may have ruined everyone elses life but its not gonna work on me,you expect me to believe that?"sharpay nodded confused"well lets review shall we... you made gabby hate my guts and you got me detention now your trying to ruin my relationship with her? your an evil piece of work ya know that? and to try and split up my relationship with my best friend thats just low!"he shouted."but i have proof follow me!please troy you could at least owe me this!"she said nervously."fine but i still hate you and it doesnt change anything"he answered he would do anything to get sharpay off his case finally.

And there it was the proof sharpay was talking about troy rubbed his eyes as he stared at what he thought was his girlfriend, kissing his best friend."i told you"sharpay said quietly."i dont beleive it"he replied."shes no good for you troy"sharpay sighed.Troy walked into the class "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS " he shouted"were through gabriella"troy said getting quieter.Chad and gabriella jumped."erm troy this isnt what it looks like"gabriella exclaimed."yeah sure"he replied water forming in his eyes."neither is this"he turned to sharpay.


	6. Chapter 6

Troy looked deeply into sharpays sweet brown eyes "sharpay i know it seemed like i hated you and a part of me did but although i hated you,... i love you if that makes sense"he said calmly.Sharpays face gave a mixed look of confusion and happiness."ive always thought you were cute and last week i got to know you properly, you may be mean but your funny,talented and beautiful,and im not just saying this to make gabriella jealous if thats what you think"Sharpay stared at him and replied"i love you too and even if your not doing this to make her jealous i hope it does"

Gabriella looked at chad who had a guilty expression on his face.Gabriella couldnt beleive that troy chose sharpay over her.Still standing there gazing at each other troy decided to make the move hed been thinking of making the time hed helped sharpay up before and stared into her eyes.Troy placed his hand on sharpays waist and pulled her towards him,They shared a romantic kiss and sharpay put her hand on the back of his head playing with his hair while kissing him.Gabriella stormed out of the room as chad followed her.

Troy and sharpay finished the kiss and they both smiled at each other."wow"sharpay said "yeah"troy replied."that was worth missing lunch for"sharpay smiled."you look beautiful sharpay"he said complimenting her."i know" she replied as she walked off in front.He shook his head and followed her as the bell rang they held hands and walked to the next lesson with each other.

After school Troy and sharpay walked to detention with each other.They were stuck for 15 minutes hearing miss darbus drone on about talking in class when she finally let them go they were so excited to be out of the school.Troy had to go the opposite way to sharpay so they had a passionate kiss lasting for about 1 minute and hugged."see you later troy ill look even more beautiful for you tomorrow"she said being serious.he smiled and waved.Sharpay turned round smiling and saw gabriella which automatically made her face drop and she gave an evil look...) ... (.

Troy continued to walk and turned round to see sharpay once again but found gabriella walking behind him he then sped up to avoid having to make contact with her.He started to think why didnt i just choose sharpay in the first place,gabriella was a dissapointment and ive always loved sharpay,she was never that mean to me until gabriella came into the scene,me and sharpay could have been in the musical togetherthat thought made him pause for a second he then started thinking of how to get sharpay in the musical so he didnt have to ACT like he loved gabriella playing Arnold and Minnie.


	7. Chapter 7

It was thursday morning and troy stood outside east high waiting for sharpay to arrive.He looked at his watch and then looked up to see gabriella walking past he frowned and stared right past her as though she was invisible because thats how he viewed her now.He saw her make her way over to chad and kiss him.It would have bothered him more if he wasnt with sharpay but she was the one hed always wanted anyway.Sharpay got off the bus and that brought a smile to troys face,he walked over trying to look cool and she winked at him indicating with her eyes to chad and gabriella kissing against the tree troy and gabriella used to hang out at.

"i know"troy said smoothly,"it doesnt bother me"he whispered getting closer to sharpay.She just smiled and leaned in for a kiss,Ryan stepped off the bus and glanced at sharpay and troy tutting."she always gets what she wants"ryan exclaimed to taylor.Taylor just gave a smile."its not fair though one of these days something is gonna make her realise how mean she really is"he said."just forget about her ryan shes your sister she cant stay mad at you forever"taylor replied kissing him softly on his cheek.They smiled at each other and sat down in the usual spot waiting for the bell to ring.

The group all sat down in homeroom as miss darbus had an announcement to make."ok class miss montez has dropped out of the musical"miss darbus frowned and looked at gabriella evily."so sharpay as you are the understudy,you have the part"miss darbus sighed.Sharpays eyes narrowed as she turned round to gabriella first clapping and smiling evily she then gave a dissapointed look to ryan who had a guilty expression on his face."We have free period this morning and id like you and mr bolton to come to rehersals as we are only 2 days away from the musical is that clear miss evans"miss darbus asked.Sharpay just nodded and winked at troy who was smiling excitidley back at her.

The bell rang for free period and chad set off to basketball practice glad that troy had rehersals because he didnt want to confront him after the whole gabriella thing.Ryan and Taylor went to watch the rehersals after 10 minutes of ryan begging taylor she finally caved.When they arrived troy and sharpay were rehearsing bop to the top.

**Shake some booty and turn around  
Flash a smile in their direction  
Show some muscle  
Do the hustle  
Yeah we're gonna bop, bop, bop   
Bop to the top  
Wipe away your inhibitions  
Stomp, stomp, stomp do the rump  
And strut your stuff  
Bop, bop, bop  
Straight to the top  
Going for the glory  
We'll keep stepping up  
And we just won't stop(stop)  
'Til we reach the top  
Bop to the top**

They stood on the ladder and looked proud "i can do that better" ryan said in a mood."look ryan you told sharpay you didnt want to be in the musical"taylor replied confused."and i dont im just better"ryan said folding his arms.Taylor smiled."ok good ,good im sure its going to be another great performance from you miss evans your 18th i believe"Sharpay smiled and nodded fakely as she had a dislike for miss darbus."and mr bolton excellent you are going to make this show great your first music-al".Troy held sharpays hand and they gave a bow as everyone clapped except for ryan who gave a fake sort of clap.

Lunch came and everyone was seated different,Gabriella with the jocks,Troy and sharpay on their own table making sure no-one else could sit by them and Ryan and taylor with the drama club.Sharpay exchanged evil looks with gabriella constantly."look sharpay you dont need to keep giving evil looks to gabriella because of what she did to me ya know"Troy smiled."oh i know its not for you just part of my daily routine,get dressed,Go to school,meet you,laugh at less fortunate people,give dirty looks to gabriella and go home,its just what i do"Sharpay said still focusing on gabriella."oh troy said feeling embarrassed as he took a bite out of his sandwich.


	8. Chapter 8

After school troy and sharpay kissed and walked away in opposite directions once again.This time gabriella confronted sharpay."hey look sharpay"she said stopping her in the middle of the street."just because you pass evil looks at me doesnt mean im scared of you ya know!"she raised her voice."awwwwww poor lil gabby,lost her boyfriend, most of her friends and oh! what else... her part in the musical,what else could possibly go wrong"Sharpay smiled and started to walk away."dont even think for one second that i care about troy anyway i was just using him to become popular now im in with chad i dont need him"Gabriella replied."look i dont have time for this!i love troy and wouldnt dream of doing that to him plus i have better things to do than stay here and waist my time on low life losers like you!"sharpay shouted walking down the street.Gabriella had nothing to say and just walked away furiously while sharpay applied lip gloss and carried on smiling.

Chad walked down the street and saw troy.i better go and apologisechad thought."hey troy"chad shouted.Troy turned round to see chad running towards him."hey look dude i am sorry about the gabriella thing ok but your my friend and i dont wanna fall out with you"chad pleaded."FYI chad you arent my friend and i do wanna fall out with you now leave me alone you loser"Troy replied nastily."look man im sorry erm she kissed me first i didnt mean to kiss her"Chad lied."oh what your lips just happened to fall onto hers did they,ya know what im not even bothered because i love sharpay so you go and be with gabriella because i dont give a damn"Troy said trying to keep his cool"i mean how sad can ya get making up lies like that".

Troy walked away and chad ran in front of him "get out of my way chad!"troy raised his voice."no troy you are going to listen to me! ok i thought we were a team ya know we stood by each other no matter what!"chad shouted back."yeah well then take that advice you should have thought of that before stealing my girlfriend shouldnt you!"troy yelled walking past chad.Chad frowned and pushed troy harshly against a wall,He grabbed troys shirt "come on troy forgive me"Chad shouted."dont you dare push me like that"Troy exclaimed pushing chad off him,Troy continued to walk down the street.

"ya know what troy i lied actually im glad i did it now because gabriella is hot, you made a mistake choosing sharpay ya know!shes nothing but a low life ice princess"Chad shouted.Troy stopped and gave an angry smile he turned around and ran at chad punching him furiously in the face.Chad hit the ground as troy stood over him."your pathetic chad,sharpay is the only person that understands me and i love her you crossed the line by insulting her"Troy snarled."dont you ever! try and talk to me again,i dont want your apologies and oh yeah!im resigning as captain i quit the basketball team its nothing but trouble,i dont wanna have to look at your face ever again"Troy shouted turning round as he ran away.

Chad gave a suprised look and wiped the blood away from his bottom lip, his eye felt as though someone had just threw a large rock at it but he stood up,groaned and walked away.


	9. Chapter 9

The day of the musical arrived.Sharpay woke up and smiled as she rushed to get dressed and make herself look beautiful."saturday morning" she said to herself.She walked past ryans room and heard him talking with taylor."im going to watch the musical,and i want you to come with me taylor"Ryan said politly."yeah but sharpay was horrible to you and--"she was cut off by ryan."yeah i know but im going to support her shes my sister and i still love her"Ryan answered.Sharpay smiled, this time a real smile.She wasnt going to forgive ryan but she still felt happy that he was going to be there.

She arrived at school and went to her dressing room it had a star on the front saying sharpay/minnie.She smiled as she knew she was going to be in the musical.Troy walked over to her "hey sharpay"he smiled kissing her on the cheek."hey troy"she replied sweetly."break a leg"she smiled."yeah good luck to you too"he replied hugging her."this is going to be awesome"sharpay said excitidley"although im a little nervous i mean i havent had as many rehersals as you"."dont worry about it remember were all in this together"he smiled.She laughed and walked into her dressing room "well see ya in a bit"she said closing the door.

Everyone arrived to the school drama area with the stage and lights, almost all of the school was there to watch except chad and gabriella.Ryan and taylor walked in and sat down "ooh wait here a minute i have to go over there a second"Ryan smiled at taylor and rushed off.He greeted kelsi who was standing by the stage."hey"he smiled hugging her in a friendly way."good luck"he grinned indicating a thumbs up."thanks"she said nervously.Ryan returned to taylor and sat down next to her."whered ya go"she asked nicely."oh just to wish kelsi good luck thats all"he smiled.

The musical began and the lights focused on sharpay reading out her lines dramatically.Ryan just smiled at her and then at taylor.Troy came on and started reading out his lines.Then a song began.About 1 hour into the play ryan and taylor were amazed at how good Twinkle town actually was.Then troy and sharpay started singing.It was near the end and the finale song came on sharpay gazed into troys deep blue eyes.They began singing.

**We're soarin', flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying  
So we're breaking free  
You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are  
Creating space between us  
'Til we're separate hearts  
But your faith it gives me strength  
Strength to believe**

We're breakin' free  
We're soarin'  
Flyin'   
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach If we're trying  
Yeah, we're breaking free  
Oh, we're breakin' free  
Ohhhh

Can you feel it building  
Like a wave the ocean just can't control  
Connected by a feeling  
Ohhh, in our very souls(very souls oooh)  
Rising 'til it lifts us up  
So every one can see

We're breakin' free  
We're soarin'  
Flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying  
Yeah we're breaking free  
ooh were breaking free

**Ohhhh runnin'Climbin'  
To get to that place  
To be all that we can be  
Now's the time  
So we're breaking free  
We're breaking free  
Ohhh , yeah  
**

**More than hope  
More than faith  
This is true  
This is fate  
And together  
We see it comin'  
More than you  
More than me  
Not a want, but a need  
Both of us breakin' free**

Soarin'   
Flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying Yeah we're breaking free  
Breaking free  
Were runnin'  
Ohhhh, climbin'  
To get to the place   
To be all that we can be(be)  
Now's the time  
Now's the time  
So we're breaking free  
Ohhh, we're breaking free  
Ohhhh

You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are

They finished the song and gave a bow.Everyone started clapping except ryan."whats wrong"taylor asked."i have to go"he said anxiously noticing a huge light wobbling above the stage.He ran down towards the stage with evryone looking at him everyone was still applauding as the rest of the cast came out the applause got louder .Sharpay saw him and wondered what he was doing is he jealousshe thought still bowing holding hands with troy and giving a fake smile.


	10. Chapter 10

Ryan ran up the side stairs and onto the stage.the cast turned their heads and saw him running towards sharpay "SHARPAY"he screamed at the top of his voice.A loud clicking sound occured and he jumped into sharpay knocking her down.He landed on the floor where she was standing.The light he had saw wobbling snapped off the wire and slammed down.He looked up and without a chance of moving,lifted his arms up waiting for his fate.

The whole crowd screamed and sharpay couldnt move from the shock.The light slammed down crushing ryans waist.He let out a scream as sharpay stared in horror she saw her own brother get crushed and she blamed it all on herself.She stood up and walked over pacing slowly to ryan,he looked up,his eyes squinting.Sharpay kneeled beside him,troy kneeled beside her with his arm firmly around her shoulder.He then held her hand.Sharpay took ryans hand as he looked up at her "im sorry i dissapointed you sis"he smiled.her eyes filled up with tears and they streamed down her face."you didnt dissapoint me you idiot,i forgive you ryan your my brother i love you"she answered.

Ryan looked up in amazement at what shed just said."i love you too"he answered coughing and confused."i know i dont show it most of the time and i insult you a lot but i love you ryan and you cant leave me not now"she cried.She grasped his hand harder than ever as miss darbus called 911.Sharpay looked out into the crowd and saw everyone staring at her in shock and horror.She was still holding troy and ryans hand.Mr and mrs evans ran onto the stage crying and mauling their son.ryan smiled "i love you all,sharpay im sorry and dont think for 1 second that i dont love you no matter what you said or did to me i always cared about you your my twin sister"he said sweetly as though he was losing his voice."dont be sorry ryan please dont say that your making it worse"she cried even harder than before.

Ryans eyes started to squint.Taylor stood on stage crying but she didnt want to disturb the family talking to ryan."you really do care"ryan exclaimed to sharpay."of course i do you idiot"she smiled."i may be the ice princess but i have feelings ya know"tears were flowing down her red cheeks.Her eyes started to get sore because of all the crying.Then the grip from ryans hand to hers started to fade"NO!NONONO!"she screamed at the top of her voice"i told you ryan you cant leave me!"she cried and tears started to form in troys eyes, he bit his bottom lip trying to hold them in.He grabbed onto sharpays hand and the paramedics arrived.Ryan tilted his head closed his eyes and letting out one last breath.

The evans family were devistated,Sharpay cried more than shed ever cried before.The paramedics leant over ryan"hes not breathing"they shouted lifting the light from his fragile body.They carried him away and placed him in the ambulance.Sharpay ran over still holding troys hand and climbed in with her parents.

It was a long quiet drive to the hospital,sharpay held troy and ryans hand thinking about what was going to happen and if he didnt make it all of the horrible things shed done and said to him in the past.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

yes i know its a bit mean lol please review?i havent had any reviews yet :(


	11. Chapter 11

Sharpay and troy stayed at the hospital for hours before recieving news on ryan.The doctor walked out frowning.She walked over to Mr and mrs evans and said"im sorry but your son didnt make i--"before the doctor could finish mrs evans broke out into a fit of crying.Mr evans sat her down"can we see him"he said tears filling up in his eyes."yes go right ahead"the doctor said pointing to the door.Sharpays dad indicated her to follow."i want to go in by myself with troy dad please i cant look at him right now is that ok?"sharpay sniffed."yes sure honey"her dad replied kissing her on the forehead.

Troy wrapped his arms around sharpay"everything is gonna be ok you watch"troy said crying and kissing her on the cheek continuously."i though getting into the musical would be a happy moment not sad"sharpay replied."im never gonna see him again and he will never know how much i miss him"."he will"troy replied"i bet hes watching over you right now smiling ,thinking i love you too sis"Troy smiled,the thought of that made sharpay smile too.

Her parents walked out of the room it had been about an hour and troy and sharpay were just hugging."do you want us to wait for you sweetie?"sharpays mom asked."no thanks erm me and troy will get a cab or something its fine"she smiled back.Sharpay stood up holding troys hand as they walked into the ward ryan was on.Sharpay breathed in nervously and opened the door.She looked at the bed and started to cry"sshhh"troy said sweetly kissing her head"everythings going to be fine remember"."yeah"she replied walking over.

She sat down and looked at his face,he looked innocent and as though he was asleep.It made sharpay smile "troy would you go get me a drink or something please i wanna talk to ryan on my own if thats ok"she said."yeah sure"troy replied walking out of the room."hey ryan"sharpay said smoothly as she held his hand"i love you ya know and im always gonna remember the musicals we were in together and all the good times we had ruining peoples lives who we hated"she smiled."the one thing ill always remember is how you risked your life to save mine you idiot"she sighed."you could have been the one giving this heartbreaking speech then i wouldnt have to"she started to cry again."Everyone is gonna totally miss you ya know even troy started to cry and he didnt know you that well,i hope you didnt hate me for the few days when we were arguing because i didnt hate you i just was a little angry thats all"She didnt know what else to say so she finished it by giving him a gentle kiss on the head and by that time troy came back in.

"hey"he said"i brought you a coffee"."thanks"she replied without even looking at him."we should go now"sharpay said sighing."yeah"troy said holding her hand as they walked out of the room.

"you call me if you need anything,even if its just someone to talk to you call me ok?"troy told sharpay standing outside her house."yeah thanks troy"she said.they shared a romantic sad kiss and sharpay began to walk up to her porch.She waved at troy who winked back and she opened the door.


	12. Chapter 12

It had been 3 months since the ryan incident and sharpay was only just returning to school of course her parents had claimed money from the school because of the accident and the drama part was closed down ready for repairs.Ryans funeral was a blurr for sharpay she didnt know what to do or say,Troy and taylor were there too supporting her.

She had to stand up in front of all her family and some of hers and ryans friends and give a speech.It was awkward for her.

"Ryan was an amazing brother"she said her lip quivering"ill never forget the times we had in the musicals,singing dancing and having fun"Tears filled up in her eyes,seeing sharpay cry made troya nd taylor cry."i loved him and i just want to let him know ill never forget him,Ryan evans will always be a star in my eyes,my brother my friend and the school drama president,i hope none of you will forget his quirky charm and his goofy ways"she said smiling tears rolling down her cheeks,Taylor and troy were hugging crying and listening to what sharpay had to say."goodbye ryan,i love you and will always miss you"Sharpay said stepping down from the microphone.She ran over to troy and taylor sharing a hug with them before throwing a red rose on top of ryans coffin.Troy held her hand as she did this,"i love you ryan"she cried.

monday morning came and sharpay was already dressed she walked down the hallway as usual and stopped at ryans room.She walked in and it was arranged as it had always been,his crazy hats and shirts were all in his closet,his scripts from past musicals on his bedside table and his pictures of him and sharpay arranged nicely on his desk,she smiled when she saw them and it brought a tear to her eye she then walked over to his aftershave shelf and sprayed some on her to remind her of ryan throughout the day.

She arrived at school and met up with troy as usual but this time everyone in the school even people who really hated her guts were passing on sympathy notes and kept telling her they were sorry for her loss.This made her more upset and by lunch she was sick of it.She knew they didnt mean any of it they just felt that they had to say it and she didnt want them saying it if they didnt mean it,she only accepted sympathy from troy and taylor because they understood what she was going through.

She sat down in her usual place sitting with troy and waved at taylor to come and sit with them."hi guys"taylor said sweetly."hi"troy and sharpay both said at the same time.Sharpay hadnt got any lunch because she didnt feel like eating."how are you today"taylor asked sharpay."im coping"sharpay smiled."i miss him though,i miss his blonde moments"sharpay smiled which brought a smile onto troys face."aah theres that beautiful smile ive been waiting to see for months"he said touching her face gently.They leaned towards each other and kissed.

A boy walked past wearing a similar hat to what ryan used to wear.Sharpay jumped up and ran after him "RYAN" she shouted turning the boy round by the shoulder.Everyone looked around."what?"he replied "oh"sharpay said ,tears in her eyes"never mind"The whole school was looking at sharpay some laughing at her."yeah laugh it up!"sharpay shouted to the pupils"is this what you wanted huh is it! to see me the ice princess , cry and break down ,well here it is laugh at me all you like i dont care but to laugh at me because i lost my brother thats low"she shouted.

Some of the teens who didnt know ryan had passed away suddenly stopped laughing and felt like jerks."all i have to say is i know hes watching over me and that he loves me and im sticking up for him now something ive never done before and oh yeah while im at it stop giving me fake sympathy because i dont need it im sick of all these im sorry for your loss and are you ok becuase i dont even know you and i dont even care about you ok so stop it!"she yelled losing control.Troy and taylor ran over to her both hugging her to calm her down."its ok sharpay"troy said softly."THEYRE ALL JERKS!"he shouted.


	13. Chapter 13

Another month passed and sharpay,troy and taylor became good friends they were always together and were unseperable.

Gabriella stayed with chad and got jealous whenever she saw troy and sharpay together.Sharpay saw gabriella walking past and pulled troy into a long romantic kiss because she knew it would make gabriella jealous.

"ya know what"sharpay said after pulling away from troy"im getting back to my old self again"she smiled."the ice princess" taylor joked laughing.."yep ill be the ice princess to everyone else but when im with you and troy ill just be a princess"Sharpay replied.They all started to laugh.

"so its friday night what do you guys wanna do"Taylor asked smiling.They all had there arms around each other and started to walk down the school hallway through the gym.It had just been the wildcats basketball game and they had won the championship so there were loads of people in the gym."i dunno"troy replied.

zeke walked over to the group "congratulations zeke"sharpay said giving him a friendly hug"what?"he replied confused"they all laughed."i really mean it"sharpay replied "congratulations".he smiled and winked at taylor.Taylor started to blush."oooh go for it tay"sharpay smiled."but what about ryan?"taylor asked sadly."hed want you to move on"troy answered before sharpay could."yep"sharpay smiled."ya know what guys" sharpay shouted "lets do this for ryan!"

"WERE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER"they all shouted with zeke joining in too.

**Together, together, together everyone  
Together, together, come on lets have some fun  
Together, were there for each other every time  
Together together come on lets do this right **

Here and now its time for celebration  
I finally figured it out (yeah yeah)  
That all our dreams have no limitations  
That's what its all about

Everyone is special in their own way  
We make each other strong (each other strong)  
Were not the same  
Were different in a good way  
Together's where we belong

**  
**The whole school began to join in.

**  
We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come true **

Together, together, together everyone  
Together, together, come on lets have some fun  
Together, were there for each other every time  
Together together come on lets do this right

We're all here  
and speaking out with one voice  
we're going to rock the house (rock the house)  
the party's on now everybody make some noise  
come on scream and shout

We've arrived because we stuck together  
Champions one and all

We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come

We're all in this together  
When we reach  
We can fly  
Know inside  
We can make it  
We're all in this toghether  
Once we see  
Theres a chance  
That we have  
And we take it

Wild cats sing along  
Yeah, you really got it goin' on  
Wild cats in the house  
Everybody say it now  
Wild cats everywhere  
Wave your hands up in the air  
That's the way we do it  
Lets get to it  
Time to show the world

We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come

We're all in this together  
When we reach  
We can fly  
Know inside  
We can make it  
We're all in this together  
Once we see  
Theres a chance  
That we have  
And we take it

Wild cats everywhere  
Wave your hands up in the air  
That's the way we do it  
Let's get to it  
Come on everyone!

They all laughed and danced along,troy dancing with sharpay and zeke dancing with taylor.

Taylor and zeke instantly pulled into a kiss "oh my god"sharpay exclaimed "shes moved on"she smiled."you know what sharpay?"troy asked."what"she replied staring into his eyes.

"this could be the start of something new"he smiled.

They shared a passionate kiss while taylor and zeke were still kissing.Troy and sharpay pulled apart."i love you troy"she smiled."i love you too"he replied"and im always gonna be here for you no matter what"he said sweetly.

Zeke,taylor,troy and sharpay all linked arms and started dancing with the rest of the school.

"WERE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER"they all shouted one last time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

see its a happy ending lol poor ryan...anyways please review the whole story its my first one and id appreciate it :D


End file.
